


The Best Revenge

by toomuchdiscourse (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Multi, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Polyamory, Swimming Pools, Tattoos, Trans Aaron Burr, Trans Character, chubby Hercules Mulligan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 07:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9592772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/toomuchdiscourse
Summary: Aaron Burr has a tramp stamp from his rebellious teenage years. He also has two loving boyfriends, but that is a more recent development.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Who takes a post like "hey what if burr had a tramp stamp" and turns it into pure fluff from a ship that hardly anyone talks about?? me apparently
> 
> original post: http://badromantics.tumblr.com/post/156857717644/idk-just-burr-has-a-tramp-stamp-and-everybody

It started with the idea of a pool party. Lafayette’s ridiculous inheritance allowed them an obnoxiously fancy house with a beautiful in ground pool, and honestly it was a shame that Aaron had never been to such a party.

Convincing Aaron however, was a surprisingly difficult endeavor. “I’m not a great swimmer,” Was the first objection.

“Aaron, dear, pool parties aren’t for swimming. They are for admiring each other in bathing suits and sitting on inflated pool chairs with alcohol.”

“And for pushing the unprepared into the pool for laughs.” Hercules added.

“That doesn’t sound like much fun,” Aaron gave his boyfriends a dry stare.

Lafayette gave Aaron an impulsive cheek smooch. “It will be, I promise.” They whispered into his ear. Hercules agreed with an affirming sound, following suit to the other cheek.

“Honestly,” Aaron flushed at the attention. “You two are being ridiculous.” Despite his words, Aaron shyly returned the affection with two cheek kisses of his own. 

For the next round of convincing, Hercules pulled both his boyfriends out to the mall for bathing suits. “This isn’t me agreeing,” Aaron clarified. “I just trust your fashion sense.”

“Our Hercules is the best at dressing us up,” Lafayette grinned, a teasing tint to their words that did nothing to lessen the genuine compliment.

Hercules squeezed both their hands. “Damn straight,” He agreed.

The trip was fun, entertaining enough that Aaron didn’t even bother wearing his common ‘put upon’ facade he wore when he didn’t want to admit he was enjoying something. It was something else, watching Hercules come to life discussing cuts and materials and price versus potential modifications.

Aaron and Lafayette shared a fond look as Hercules went off on a fashion tangent, technical jargon losing both of them.

Of course, no one forgot the end goal of their trip. Lafayette, always ready to model, picked as many styles as possible to try on. Sometimes baggy swim trunks, sometimes ruffled bikinis. Aaron intervened when Lafayette reached for a speedo. 

“Sorry Laf, I’m with Aaron on this one.” Hercules laughed. “There are better ways to show off, I promise.”

“I suppose,” Lafayette released a gusty, dramatic sigh. “Are you at least tempted, my Burr?” 

They looked ridiculous. Not at all cute like they intended. Their slight pout was unbelievably fake- and irresistible. Aaron stretched to his tiptoes and kissed it away, breaking away when they both started giggling.

“Maybe a little,” Aaron teased, lacing their hands together.

In the end, the solution was simple. All it took was a bit of goading and a bit more time together.

Lafayette offered to water Aaron’s hanging garden, as they often did, thanks to their height privileges. Where Aaron would have to bring a step ladder, Lafayette needed only to stretch up high. Naturally, stretching meant less balance, and Lafayette could occasionally be clumsy no matter what they said.

The result was an empty watering can, a slightly dampened plant, and a drenched Lafayette. “Nooooo”, Lafayette whined as their boyfriends snorted in near unison. “You’ve seen nothing!”

“We’ve seen nothing,” Hercules parroted, tossing a towel over.

“I thought it was cute,” Aaron offered, smirking at Lafayette’s immediate gasp of offense.

“I’m not cute, I’m beautiful. Elegant, if you're fancy. Cute is your job, little Burr.” Using his last name as a nickname should have been lame, but it was so very Laf that Aaron’s heart softened. Aaron’s heart was far too soft lately as it was.

“Hey, if Aaron’s job is cute and yours is beautiful, where does that leave me?” Hercules joked as Lafayette peeled away their dripping shirt and started drying off.

This earned Lafayette’s amused hum. “Isn’t it obvious?” Lafayette paused to rub the towel over his face. “You’re the sexy one.”

“Wh-hey,” Hercules stuttered, flustered. Aaron took the reaction to note immediately. He would have to call Hercules attractive more often, if that was the reaction.

Lafayette threw the wet towel down the hall in the direction of the laundry room. “Come on, my dear. Little Mulligan. You know it’s true.”

The term of endearment broke Hercules from his embarrassment. He slapped Lafayette’s shoulder playfully. “Oh my god, don’t call me little. I weigh two of you.” It was an exaggeration of course, but Hercules was still chubbier than both of them, with the added benefit of broad shoulders and built muscles.

“I’m taller, though,” Lafayette teased.

“By an inch!”

“You’re still littler.” Lafayette stuck their tongue out. “Come on, join me in being shirtless, or I’ll start to feel self conscious.”

Aaron snorted. Hercules wasn’t far behind. “You don’t have a self conscious bone in your body,” He teased. “Just get a new shirt.”

“But we are here, and my clothes are all the way over there,” Lafayette flopped a hand in the general direction of his room.

Hercules rolled his eyes, but reached for the hem of his shirt anyways. You’re impossible.” He pulled his shirt off.

Aaron appreciated the view. “Now come join us, Aaron. You’re outnumbered!” Lafayette’s eyes glinted with mischief. Aaron didn’t appreciate the view that much.

“Come on, man. It’s no big deal.” Hercules clasped Aaron’s shoulder. “Unless you actually are self conscious?”

Aaron hesitated. The nail was on the head, but he didn’t want his insecurities to ruin the light atmosphere. It did anyways, both Lafayette and Hercules dropping into frowns. “I’m sorry, Aaron.” Lafayette drooped. “I can just go..”

“No, don’t.” Aaron grabbed their hand before they could slink off. “You’re fine. I’m just being dumb.”

“You’re not dumb,” Lafayette immediately protested. “I want you to be comfortable.”

Aaron shook his head. “It’s not you guys. Frankly, I thought it was funny, and I certainly don't mind the view. I just don’t usually go shirtless. I’m still not great about my scars or my chest in general. It’s dumb.”

“No, it’s not dumb.” Lafayette insisted again, bringing one hand to brush against Aaron’s temple and down his cheek. Aaron leaned into it.

“Is this why you don’t want to have a pool party?” Hercules asked suddenly, causing them both to freeze. Slowly, Aaron nodded. “You do know you can wear a shirt with your swim trunks, right? I can even help you find something that matches nicely.”

Aaron considered the offer slowly. “That would be nice,” he admitted. Lafayette smiled at the answer, lifting Aaron off the ground for a tight hug. Aaron squawked a the sudden movement. Hercules sighed fondly and left to search Aaron’s clothes.

The actual day of the pool party promised to be great, with the amount of planning it had required. Alex arrived early with Laurens, Eliza not fair behind with Maria and Theodosia. Angelica arrived fashionably late with Peggy in tow, bearing gifts of delicious finger foods.

Aaron, comfortable in a crop top and his swim trunks, claimed the biggest inflatable chair float. “Little Burr, all that space is wasted on you!” Lafayette complained from his precarious position on the much smaller chair.

“This one’s comfy, you should have gotten more of them instead.” Aaron laughed, watching as Lafayette attempted to paddle over, only for the too-small float to topple over, sending him overboard.

“At least come to shore for a fresh drink?” Hercules waved from his position by the cooler. That, Aaron could do. He took his time gliding to the edge of the pool, climbing out. Hercules shot him a blinding smile before immediately shoving Aaron backwards. He hit the water with a giant splash, coming up sputtering.

“Sorry, dear,” Hercules said, not looking sorry in the slightest. “I did warn you what pool parties are for.” He offered a hand. Aaron considered the chances of getting a second dunking, but took it anyways. Hercules hauled Aaron out of the water with a single one-armed heave, thankfully actually settling him onto solid ground.

“That, and admiring each other in bathing suits?” Aaron shot back the words he remembered from that past conversation.

“Now you’re getting it,” Hercules agreed, passing Aaron a drink from the cooler.

“Holy shit,” Aaron hadn’t even noticed Alexander in the pool behind them. “Burr, since when do you have a tramp stamp?!”

Aaron watched as Hercules eyebrows raised, and listened as Lafayette loudly refuted the claim from across the pool. He turned to Alexander, aware that everyone's eyes were now on him. “What’s it to you, Hamilton?” Aaron replied coolly.

“Oh!” Hercules let out a soft gasp as he focused on Aaron’s lower back. “You do! How did I never notice?”

Lafayette splashed out of the pool, eager to get a look. “Oh my god, you do.” They were left with blank surprise. Aaron shrugged. It wasn’t something he thought about often. But thinking back, Aaron realized he hadn’t yet exposed enough of himself for either to notice.

Hercules and Lafayette hadn’t been dating Aaron for long. It shouldn’t have been surprising that they didn’t know every Aaron-related detail. No, the surprise wasn’t that it took them this long to find Aaron’s tattoo. The surprise was that he had a tattoo at all, and one there of all places. Aaron was not a tramp stamp kind of person.

“I didn’t know you were trashy,” Alexander teased. Aaron gave him a quick middle finger, turning his attention to two confused, awed boyfriends.

“It’s..” Lafayette trailed off.

Aaron shot them both a comforting smile. “It’s okay if you think it’s dumb. I got it when I was a teenager.”

“It’s not dumb,” Lafayette's response was immediate.

“It’s not trashy, either,” Hercules was right behind them. “Actually, it’s really pretty. All those flowers.”

Aaron snorted. “It was a rebellious revenge tattoo. You don’t have to spare my feelings.” He jumped at the sudden feeling of Lafayette’s hand on said tattoo.

Lafayette gently traced the lines of flower petals, entranced. “Do they mean anything in particular?”

Accepting the change in topic, Aaron shrugged. “The centerpiece is Amaryllis, for pride. The Oxeye daisies on the border, for patience. Laurel in the background for ambition and success.”

Lafayette hummed, tracing one lone flower, showy and big like the Amaryllis, but different and off-center. “What about this one?”

Aaron huffed out a laugh. “Birdsfoot Trefoil, for revenge. I didn’t want to have a negative flower at first, even if it was a rebellion tattoo. But then, I decided with the others, it actually means revenge through my own happiness.” Aaron jumped as Lafayette leaned down and kissed his back, right over the Birdsfoot.

“You’ve certainly succeeded in that.” Lafayette hummed again, peppering the tattoo with more light kisses. Aaron tried not to jump at the pleasant, fluttering feeling.

Hercules stepped closer as well, leaning down to plant a playful kiss on Aaron’s lips. “My ma always said a successful, happy life is the best revenge.”

“Eww, PDA,” Alex drawled from the background. They paid him no mind.


End file.
